And Yet... It Didn't Matter....
by Chiriru
Summary: Songfic. Death, War, Horrors of both. A few scattered pairings, cookies if you can figure them out. POV from a normal guy looking back to see what happened after the be-all end-all war. To "After the Goldrush" by Neil Young.


Title: And yet, it didn't matter..........  
by Chiriru  
Warnings: IT's so SAD! Ah, the song is so sad, so that's the   
reason. Uhm, OC POV and it just a normal person. My standard   
couples. Yeah, it's sad.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned the song...or the chara's. BUT...that's   
only a wish. If you have Neil Young's "After the Goldrush" on some  
type of mp3...you might wanna listen to it while reading.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Timothy Banks. It isn't special, it isn't cool. I had   
this girl named Sariah during the wars, and for some strange reason,   
she loved me. But, she died.  
  
Yep. So now, I'm hear at a "End Of the War Party" in the old Cinq -   
after all, I always believed that war wasn't anything good, and I'm   
one of millions. But yet, I can still see them.  
  
A guy like me, I could probably attack them - not that I would - I'm   
so close. They don't find me a threat. Ah, when your a gundam   
pilot, what truly is threatening though?  
  
//Well, I dreamed I saw the knights   
In armor coming, \\  
  
Those huge suits, they tend to over whelm everything. But they have   
almost a regality about them - towering above us, signs that those   
giants had achieved peace. Yes, through fighting, but...it's here.   
Finally.  
  
The pilots, however, they don't look like gods. They look younger   
than I. But, I respect them... I don't think I could have done it.  
  
They say that the blonde one, Quatre Winner I think, went crazy when   
his father died during this war. I couldn't imagine working through   
Sariah's death and having to continue to escape the Alliance and   
fight.  
  
// Saying something about a queen. \\  
  
She was there too, in the center. The princess of this nation. The   
Queen of our world. It is strange, one of them - he has dark hair   
and deep eyes...are they blue? - he watches her like she might   
disappear.  
  
And a braided on is overly exuberant. A guy I saw in a circus once   
is talking quietly to his partner and a girl with flowing blonde   
hair. A Chinaman isn't interested, and three elder women are smiling   
behind them.  
  
// There were peasants singing and   
Drummers drumming   
And the archer split the tree.   
There was a fanfare blowing   
To the sun   
That was floating on the breeze. \\  
  
The party lasted 3 days. And it wasn't just Cinq - it was Earth. It   
was L1-L4. It was all those MO stations. It was everyone. Every   
singer had a story to tell, and every bandstand had contests. And   
for a short time in history - all of human kind rejoiced.  
  
// Look at Mother Nature on the run   
In the nineteen seventies.   
Look at Mother Nature on the run   
In the nineteen seventies. \\  
  
But yet, afterwards...afterwards you could see the ruin that the war   
had caused. Not only to the population but the land and the missing   
colonies. How could have we done this....how did we get so caught up   
in our quests for power and control that we destroy our homes?  
  
// I was lying in a burned out basement   
With the full moon in my eyes.   
I was hoping for replacement   
When the sun burst thru the sky. \\  
  
It wasn't long before, well, they headed back to war. I was living   
with some friends, all trying to cope after the war of 195. And it   
was almost Christmas. The moonlight filtered through my window and   
it struck a start on the tree - causing rainbows to play across my   
ceiling.  
  
Suddenly a shadow descend, blocking the moon and rumbling through   
the air. I rushed to the window...and wished I hadn't. I saw a   
silver streak...and a huge fire ball that seemed to con consume   
everything...and it went up into a mushroom cloud.  
  
A primitive weapon. And very deadly.  
  
//There was a band playing in my head   
And I felt like getting high.   
I was thinking about what a   
Friend had said   
I was hoping it was a lie. \\  
  
I could vaguely hear a song by a guy named Don McLean. He was   
talking about how he could see the devil wrecking what was so perfect.  
  
I felt like I knew the devil, now.  
  
My friend, Susianica, she owns this house, she said that the killing   
wouldn't stop - when they ran out of parts it would be guns, out of   
bullets? then knives, until we were all killing each other with bare   
hands.  
  
// I was hoping it was a lie.   
Thinking about what a   
Friend had said   
I was hoping it was a lie. \\  
  
Some how, I had this feeling that she was right. Soon after that   
night, the others came and to live in my basement - it was an   
underground bunker really - left over from the Common Era.  
  
And then we found out that the colonies were gone. Poof. No more.   
and over 10 million were dead.  
  
Just from L1.  
  
// Well, I dreamed I saw the silver   
Space ships flying   
In the yellow haze of the sun, \\  
  
The Earth was poisoned. No colonies. We, as a race, were almost   
gone. Some would be sent out in pods, to find a home on Mars or   
somewhere else, out amongst the stars.  
  
A guy like Timothy Banks doesn't get chosen.  
  
That would be me, if you had forgotten.  
  
// There were children crying   
And colors flying   
All around the chosen ones. \\  
  
Susie, my wife now, was trying to sush Joshienna, by darling little   
girl. My little girl who wouldn't see our home not only because we   
had destroyed it but because the radiation had blinded her while in   
the womb.  
  
And all these flags waved as they got on board. The Queen, and the   
guy who watched her. The blonde Arabian, Quatre Winner, and a little   
German gal, among others. One girl with long blonde hair - who   
looked a bit familiar - kissed that circus star, crying, and boarded.   
A man with a braid waved good bye. The Chinaman look like he was   
sick. An older woman bid him good bye.  
  
// All in a dream, all in a dream   
The loading had begun.   
They were flying Mother Nature's   
Silver seed to a new home in the sun. \\  
  
As we watched them leave, I felt tears in my eyes. I hoped to God   
those 30 made it somewhere...or else...  
  
God, they better make it.  
  
It wasn't long before disease, hunger, and violence wiped out most of   
humanity. I work with a few others - a Maxwell, and a Chang, and a   
Barton. Who say there girls left on that ship. They won't talk   
about the wars. But we look after out little community. Chang has   
remarried. Max and Trowa can't...they say they just can't.  
  
// Flying Mother Nature's   
Silver seed to a new home. \\  
  
My little girl wants to fly, like her Uncles talked about in their   
Gundams - who knew, Gundam Pilots, and I didn't even know it. But   
she can never fly...there are no ships left.  
  
And the population is shrinking - we can't grow food. But we got a   
signal. There is life on Mars.  
  
Human life.  
  
  
  
~~The End.~~  
  
Good, bad, indifferent?  
  
Chiri  
chiri@chiriru.net 


End file.
